Forget You
Forget You '''is a song originally called F*** You by Cee Lo Green. It is featured in Couples by Audrey and New Directions excluding Caylex and Jade. Before Audrey starts to sing, she tries to get Caylex back with her, but Caylex refuses to because of his new romance with Jade, and ends up walking away. After the song, Audrey looks at Caylex and Jade who seem to be miserable. Lyrics *New Directions: without Caylex and Jade '''Audrey: I see you drivin' 'round town With the guy I love, and I'm like, Forget you! Nicole and Kaylie: Oo, oo, ooo Audrey: I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like, Forget you and forget him too, Sayin', if I was richer, I'd still be with yah, Oh, ain't that some shhh? Nicole and Kaylie: Ain't that some shhh? Audrey: And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a... Forget you! Nicole and Kaylie: Oo, oo, ooo Audrey: Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari, But that don't mean I can't get you there I guess she's a Xbox and I'm more an Atari But the way you play your game ain't fair I pity the fool that falls in love with you Nicole and Kaylie: Oh shhh she's a gold digger Just thought you wanna know it Audrey and New Directions: ''' Ooooooh I've got some news for you Yeah go run and tell your little girlfriend I see you driving 'round town With the guy I love and I'm like, Forget you! '''Kaylie and Nicole: Oo, oo, ooo Audrey and New Directions: I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like, Forget you and forget him too, I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with yah Ha, now ain't that some shhhh? Nicole and Kaylie: Ain't that some shhhh? Audrey: And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a... Forget you! Nicole and Kaylie: Oo, oo, ooo Audrey: Now I know, that I had to borrow And beg and steal and lie and cheat Trying to keep yah, Trying to please yah 'Cause being in love with your face ain't cheap Now, I pity the fool that falls in love with you Nicole and Kaylie: Oh shh she's a gold digger Just thought you wanna know it Audrey: Ooooooh I've got some news for you Uh! I really hate you right now! New Directions:' I see you driving 'round town With the guy I love, and I'm like, Forget you! Kaylie and Nicole: Oo, oo, oooo Audrey and New Directions: I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough, I'm like, Forget you! And forget her too! Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with yah Ha, oh ain't that some shh? Nicole and Kaylie: Ain't that some shh Audrey: And although there's pain in my chest, I still wish you the best with a... Forget you! Kenny and Emily: Now, baby, baby, baby, Why you wanna, wanna hurt me so bad? New Directions: So bad, so bad, so bad Kenny and Emily: I tried to tell my mamma But she told me "this is one for your dad" New Directions: Your dad, your dad, your dad Kenny and Emily: Oh yes she did Audrey: Uh! Why? Uh! Why? Uh! Whhhy Baby? Oh! I love you oh! I still love you Audrey with New Directions:'' I see you driving 'round town With the guy I love and I'm like, Forget you! Oo, oo, ooo I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough '''New Directions: I'm like, Forget you and forget him to Jasmine: Oh, baby New Directions: I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with yah Ha, now ain't that some shhhh? Ain't that some shhhh? And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best Emily: Wish you the best New Directions: With a... Forget You! Nicole: You ooh, ooh, ooo Trivia *Was featured on The Substitute ''on ''Glee Videos Category:Songs in Season 1 Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Audrey Hantz Category:Songs sung by Nicole Vera Category:Songs sung by Kaylie Williams